


Aces are Wild

by Missy



Category: Laverne & Shirley (TV)
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Strip Poker
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:09:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28279671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: Lenny suggests Laverne play strip poker with him.Whether or not he regrets his suggestion will depend on how good he is at the game.
Relationships: Laverne DeFazio/Lenny Kosnowski
Kudos: 3





	Aces are Wild

“Len, this is the third worst Friday night I’ve ever spent.” 

He looked at her over the handful of cards he held. “What’s the worst one?”

She glared. “You’re such a big dope,” she said. 

“Got any threes?”

“No,” she snapped. “Come on, Len, why’re we sitting here playing cards all by ourselves, huh? We’re young, we’re healthy, we’re in LA; we should be going out on the town with a couple of cuties on our arm. Instead we’re sitting here playing a kids’ cards waiting for Shirl and Squig to get back from their dates.”

Lenny shrugged. “Eh, you win some and you lose some,” he observed. “So do you got threes or what?”

She rolled her eyes. “Len, I don’t got nothing.” 

“What? You wanna make it interesting? You wanna play a different kinda game?” 

She rolled her eyes at his tone of voice. “Len.”

“It ain’t a kid game if we play it this way,” he said, and she raised an eyebrow.

“What are you suggesting?”

“I’m suggesting strip poker.” And he sat, and waited for her to slap him. “Wow. I thought you was gonna haul off and punch me.”

“Nah, Len,” she said. She shuffled the cards. “Hands to yourself, buddy boy.”

“Hands to myself,” he promised. “Laverne, are we really..?”

“Yeah,” she said, dealing the cards. Then she looked at her hand and grinned. “I bet your jacket and your shirt you don’t have any aces.”

His jaw dropped, his hands flopping the cards to the table. “Uh. I…”

“You?” 

He squirmed. “Bet your…socks and your purse on this hand.”

She whistled. “’Callin’ em.”

He whined. Yep, she had three aces for once.

Lenny went for his jacket. “I don’t know if I like this game.”

“It was your idea, you big baby.” She raised an eyebrow as she shuffled the cards for the next hand, realizing that she might just like this game more than she thought she would.


End file.
